


Pro Skating Into My Asshole

by Snoxen



Category: Tony Hawk's Pro Skater
Genre: Creepypasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoxen/pseuds/Snoxen





	Pro Skating Into My Asshole

It all happened a few weeks ago, but yet, I remember it like it was yesterday, but it was not. Though I'm able to live in my own place, I'm very poor. I monetize Pewdiepie's videos on XVideos.com to stay financially afloat. After a day of hard work on my laptop, my brother, Rick, busted through my door. "Rick? What are you doing in my RV?" I asked. He held up a letter. "Our parent's house has been receiving your paychecks." He threw the letter at me. "To Draco-DarkEdge. From XVideos" It was mine alright. "While we're here, we can go on over to flea market like we always used to and spend that money." Rick said.

I agreed, the decision was hasty, but I thought it would be a nice use of my break time. We went to the old, rotting flea market. After some time, I met with a strange teen emerging from a crowd, I already didn't like him because of the diaper he was wearing. "Can you take this, mister?" He asked, then shoved a cartridge at me. The guy retracted his arms quickly, and I was forced to catch the cartridge. I looked at it. "Pro Skater" was written in something red. "Keep it." The guy said then ran away into the crowd around me. Rick found me again. "Are we done? I picked up some bootleg game consoles." He asked. "Yeah, I only got this weird game, though."

It was now night and I hooked up the dumb bootleg console to the TV at Rick's house. Rick was on the couch examining the game I was given. "Isn't this another skating game? Ehhh." Rick said. He chuckled then jammed the cartridge into the bootleg console. The console almost snapped. "What a shitty gaming console." Rick said but then turned it on anyway. The TV turned on by itself! "Alright, this game already gives me a tickling sensation..." Rick said, sounding sensual.

A very basic title screen displayed reading "Tony Hawk's Pro skater". It was silent. "No music? Fucking lazy." Rick complained. I pressed start and the lights went out! The room was being lit only by TV. The screen was all red! "Oh, it broke." Rick said. Reality warped around the TV and Rick. "HHNNGgg..." Rick groaned. He was then QUICKLY SUCKED INTO THE TV. Coldness swept my nerves and I gasped. I was on the edge of a heart attack. The screen then displayed black, with Rick inside the screen, centered and scaled down. "NO! What happened?!" I yelled.

Basic white text appeared above Rick. "PLAY MY GAME AND WIN, OR ELSE". A red glow surrounded Rick, transforming him into Tony Hawk! The first stage loaded. I held the controller. The music played, it was "Super Man" by Goldfinger. I noticed I had a time limit to get 999999 points, so I decided to get started quickly. I began going down the first ramp, crashing through glass. I face planted onto the floor of a half-pipe. This Nintendo 64 controller was really HARD to use, but it was strangely giving me a tickling sensation, much like Rick before.

I was sweating. I could only think of doing sweet grinds, so that's all I did. The grinding didn't earn me enough points, and when the in-game timer hit zero, a red glow surrounded Tony Hawk. Tony got off his skateboard and stared directly at me with his bright red eyes. He laid his skateboard down facing the camera and stood back on slowly. The music bass boosted, to the point where it's unrecognizable. Tony Hawk pushed off and ollied through my TV screen!! The glass from my TV shattered and showered my carpet!

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT PLAYING THE PLAYSTATION VERSION." Tony Hawk screamed. The extremely bass boosted music tore up my shorts and underwear! Tony Hawk's ollie landed his skateboard right into my asshole. I screamed in pure agony as hyper realistic blood splashed from my anus! The board kept drilling deeper until it was so far up my ass, that I began throwing up shit. Tony Hawk was so professional, he was able to use anything as a skate park, even my ass. "I AM MORE THAN A PRO SKATER." Tony Hawk said before I passed out from blood loss.

I woke up in a gasp. I was on the floor next to Rick, who was perfectly fine, resting on the couch, and not Tony Hawk. Rick stretched and sat up. "What happened last night? Do you remember?" He asked. I felt extreme pain in my ass. I reached up there and pulled out the haunted cartridge. Blood was all over my boxers. I quickly looked back at Rick, he hadn't noticed that the cartridge was up my ass. "Nope! I'll sell this shit game, and while I do that, can you make sure everything's all right around the house?"


End file.
